


Perfect Stranger

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lt.Duckling style fic. Princess Emma finds herself drawn to a hooded stranger as she hides from her duties as her kingdoms princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Stranger

Part One

Emma frowned at herself in the mirror tugging at the floor length pale blue ball gown she wore. The crystals on the bust outlining her generous bosom leading a trail down to the waist line which fanned out in an enormous skirt that made it difficult to move in. As beautiful as this dress was she hated having to wear it but her mother Snow White, the queen of this kingdom had insisted she wear it to the ball tonight that was supposedly to be in honour of her daughter’s upcoming 29th birthday but secretly was a front as her parents Snow White and Prince Charming wanted her to find a suitor. “This is in honour of your birthday my darling but we have invited all the eligible princes and noblemen from nearby kingdoms as your guests.” Her mother had stated in her subtle way of telling her daughter that she had to be wed soon. She was the princess after all and it was odd that a princess of her beauty and stature was unwed at this age. Emma didn’t believe she had to be wed in order to run this kingdom there were a lot of queens that had run a successful kingdom on their own. To appease her mother Emma had agreed and also had agreed on this unsuitable dress that she was trying on now.

It felt constricting she normally preferred leather pants and capes to the dresses most princesses wore. This felt constricting and suffocating and she hadn’t even placed her corset on yet. Emma sighed and tugged at the ties at the back of the dress and deposited the dress on a hanger trading it for her disguise when she went out in the kingdom and she didn’t want to be disturbed. It was a simple white dress that was frayed and its fabric was coarser than the fine silks and leather she wore. It was her peasant dress as she called it. She loosened the bun in her golden blond locks and let them flow freely around her shoulders in waves. She placed her favourite hooded blue cloak above the dress which was also just as simple and left her quarters she needed to get away needed air. She needed to prepare herself mentally for this ball tonight. 

She had escaped the stone walls of the castle seemingly unscathed. Her mother was too busy with the final preparations of the event tonight and her father David was out ridding their land of ogres and trolls. Her ladies in waiting were off helping her mother. Emma smiled at herself and thought. That was easy and nice. 

When she was outside she took a deep breath and let the smells and sounds of the Enchanted Forest wash over her. Placing her hood atop her head to hide her well known blond locks she ran. Ran to her secret spot amongst the trees the place where the forest was the deepest and sounds of the waterfall and the lake were the loudest. This was her haven her hiding spot. No one in her court knew where this place was not even her best friend Ruby and she liked it that way. 

There was a chill in the air and the wind picked up around her as she ran she tightened her robe and continued. The simple straight cut of her skirt bustling around her legs she held it in her hands to keep from getting soiled by the mud on the ground from the fresh rain this morning. She ran until she saw it the familiar placement of the trees and the rays of the setting sun shone through the tree tops giving the place an ethereal glow. Emma was almost there at her spot on the hill that overlooked the water below when she stopped. There was a black hooded figure standing in her spot his stature was male she knew but she was stunned who else knew about this spot “her” spot.

 

Part Two:

She wanted to approach this stranger wanted to ask why he was there. Wanted to ask who he was but her feet were rooted to the ground. She felt herself drawn to this stranger. The cool breeze blew off his hood and the setting sun glistening off his midnight black hair. She felt herself mesmerized by this stranger connected to him in a familiar yet unfamiliar way. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him and watched as he was lost deep in thought. Emma wondered who he was where he had come from and what his name was. She wanted to grab his attention but instead found herself frozen for when she looked upon him she felt peace she had felt this calmness that she had never experienced before. Her duties as the princess called to her but she could not leave this oasis because she felt for the first time in her whole entire life protected and loved.

Emma watched as he rubbed the ginger coloured scruff on his face she watched as he stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and she saw as he sucked in his breath and exhaled a deep breath. She took a hesitant step forward and stopped again. She couldn’t understand why she was so frightened to approach him. She was the crowned princess she approached strangers everyday so why couldn’t she approach this hypnotizing man. Was it the aura of mystery that surrounded him? The darkness that he was bathed in; she didn’t know. She took a step back again and turned towards the path back to her castle but she had to look back at him. She didn’t know if she would see him again that was her first mistake for when she looked back she was met with an intense blue stare that reached deep within her soul. She felt a blush creep up her body and across her cheeks she was embarrassed at being caught staring. Princesses don’t stare or let their eyes linger. She told herself.

A soft smile began to form upon his lips and if she thought he couldn’t get more intriguing more handsome she was wrong. The smile lit up his face and she saw an adorable blush form on his cheeks as well. She ducked her head in embarrassment at first and then looked up and met his gaze full on. She smiled and curtsied she saw his face lit up again as he took a bow and stated in a lilting soft spoken voice. “M’Lady.” He bowed again and walked towards her. Emma felt her spine stiffen she was nervous again. “M’Lord.” She answered. “My apologies sir for I did not know that anyone was here. I shall take my leave.”

“It tis ok, love. Stay here while I will take my leave now after all I have to share in the beauty of this place.” He winked at her actually winked. He obviously didn’t recognize her otherwise he wouldn’t have winked or talked in such an informal tone with her. No one ever did and Emma actually found herself enjoying this. Most gentlemen she found herself in the company of would fall over themselves trying to impress the princess and most did not succeed. Not this man and she loved it. 

“It’s alright sir. You can join me I would enjoy the company.” She smiled and started to walk towards the cliff. “I’m Emma and whom might you be?”

“It’s my pleasure to meet you beautiful Emma. My name is Killian.” He bowed again. “Alas; as much as I would love to stay in the company of such a beautiful creature. I must depart as I have an event to attend to tonight.” He frowned. Emma gasped again. Oooh no. She thought. The ball is tonight. Time has slipped away.

“I understand Killian. It was a pleasure to meet you.” She curtsied again. “I hope to meet you again.” Killian’s smile grew as he took her hand in his. She blushed again as she felt the heat of his touch through the black gloves he wore. It was a heat that radiated throughout her entire body. She bit her lip as he bought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. She felt a gush of warmth flow in the pit of her stomach the warmth trailed to her womanhood and she blushed again. She could not have such a strong pull to this man, this Killian. It was improper her mother would say. She heard a soft moan escape her lips as his kiss upon her knuckles lingered and she watched as he smirked against her hand. Ooh he was having the same reaction to her she could tell as his eyes met hers. 

“Oh believe me we will meet again Lady Emma. You can count on that.” His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist before he let go and with a wink and a smile he left. Only the ghost of his scent and his warmth was left. 

 

Part Three:

The hustle and bustle of the castle echoed outside her chamber door Emma tried to retrain herself to breath in her corset. She rested her palm on her stomach as she took a deep breath again as she took one last glance at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t concentrate on the beauty of her dress and its skirts. All she could see was the face of the man she only knew as Killian. All she could hear was the soft accent saying her name and all she could feel were his lips on her skin. 

She barely heard the soft knock of her mother’s upon her heavy wooden door barely heard the whisper of Snow’s voice saying. “Emma, Emma honey are you ready?” She took a deep breath again and walked towards the door. “Yes mother I am ready. I am coming.”

She opened the door to her mother’s look of pure love and amazement as she looked upon her daughter. “OOOh, Emma you look beautiful. As soon as those men lay their eyes upon you they will fall under your spell.” Snow replied happily. She didn’t have the heart to tell her mother that she was not interested in any of the men in the ballroom below. Her mind was on the dark stranger she had met in the woods. Snow took Emma’s arm and escorted her to the grand doors of the ballroom. She heard the music grow louder as the servants opened the door for them. The light glowing from within the room blinded her for a moment. Emma took a deep breath again and thought. This is it now is the time. I’m certain that none of these noblemen will bear interest to me but I must get through this night. 

She let her mother lead her to the middle of the room as the announcement of their arrival filled their ears. The room stopped and everyone watched as the princess and the queen entered the room. Emma felt herself looking around at the cluster of faces hoping that perhaps maybe he would be here but to no avail. She sighed and put on a brave façade as she was paraded to eligible suitors and led through endless waltzes. 

After awhile she needed a break she headed towards the balcony and opened the tall glass doors. Her arms rested on the railing and she sighed sadly. It was a slim chance he would be here but she had hoped. She was winded by these new feelings that swell inside her she closed her eyes and exhaled. That was when she heard someone clear their throat. Startled she stiffened and looked around and met the same intense blue eyes she had seen earlier. Her heart swelled as he walked towards her the moonlight giving off enough light for her to notice his attire. It was much different than the cloak and the black leather he wore earlier in fact it was the finery of a nobleman. The long coat was the same cut as the black leather she had caught a glimpse of earlier this time though it was made of what appeared to be brocade light brown leather. The collar and cuffs were black underneath he wore a black vest made of silk and a stark white shirt that was ruffled at the cuffs and open at the neck in a vee enough to make Emma hold her breath as she laid her eyes upon coarse black chest hair. She licked her dry lips and nervously picked at the crystals on her dress as her eyes traveled lower over black linen pants she gulped as she glanced at the bulge between his thighs and blushed. Continuing her appraisal she saw his black leather riding boots over the fabric of his pants. Her blush remained as she looked up at his face again. She was met with a playful smirk.

“And we meet again M’Lady.” He replied. “I must be honest I had no inkling that you were THE princess Emma. Not that I mind for you are enchanting in all your forms.” He winked and stepped closer to her. His body was mere inches from hers she found herself pressing her body against his and smiled. “Yes we do, M’Lord. I must be honest as well for I had no idea you were a nobleman.” He chuckled softly and whispered against her lips. “In some kingdoms I am known as Prince Killian Jones and you are Princess Emma Swan. The Swan Princess if you will.” She was lost in the feel of his body against hers the feeling of protection and love wrapping around her. She inhaled his scent it smelled of spiced rum as well as the sea. She was overwhelmed by unfamiliar feelings of deep attraction and perhaps even love if that was possible. Love at first sight she had heard of but never believed in it until now.

She licked her lips as they stared for what seemed like forever in each other’s eyes. Their comfortable silence was broken as he said. “I also must admit that when I received the invite to this ball I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It was my older brother Liam who convinced me to attend in our family honour and I can’t help but think he did it on purpose.” She felt his hand grasp hers again but this time he laced his fingers with hers as he bought her hand up to his lips again. Emma felt a flow of moisture rush to the apex of her thighs and the heat radiating from his body towards hers. She tried to smile even though she was stunned and whispered. “I believe my family sent that invitation on purpose to yours as well.” He chuckled and replied. “Well your highness perhaps we should show them that I indeed received the invite. Will you do me the honour of a dance?” He face lit up as she nodded. “As you wish; your highness.” They walked arm in arm back into the ballroom. The rest of the night was spent wrapped up in each other their bodies moving perfectly together as they danced.

Knowing smiles and looks were exchanged between the king and queen as they watched the two lovebirds dance and laugh and fall in love. “See I told you Liam knew someone perfect.” David whispered to his wife. “He has always been right ever since we were kids.” Snow playfully hit her husband in the side and whispered back. “I know he was right. Emma and Killian just had to figure it out on their own.” They both smiled at their daughter and future son-in-law and sat upon their thrones witnessing the exchange of true love between the young prince and princess. 

A few months later; a wedding was announced and the crowned Prince and Princess, Emma and Killian exchanged their vows and the declaration of their love amongst their closest friends and family atop the same cliff that they had met. 

FIN


End file.
